<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We Three Permanently by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess), ariestess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696404">We Three Permanently</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter'>A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/ariestess'>ariestess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Commitment, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Multi, OQ Book Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:13:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/ariestess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They both offer sweet kisses of greeting, which do help to ground me back in this relationship that has come to mean so much to me.  Yes, we all have our other relationships, individually and together, but this is all I want.  Even David and Mary know that they're secondary to Robin and Mal.  This is everything I've ever wanted, and there's a not-so-insignificant part of me that fears losing it all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Maleficent/Robin Hood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>OQ Book Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We Three Permanently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZielinsky/gifts">LZClotho (LZielinsky)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing:  Regina/Robin/Mal<br/>Date Written: 16 April 2020<br/>Word Count: 1904<br/>Written for: OQBookWeek 2020<br/>Inspiration: <i>We Three</i> by Lara Zielinksy<br/>Summary: They both offer sweet kisses of greeting, which do help to ground me back in this relationship that has come to mean so much to me.  Yes, we all have our other relationships, individually and together, but this is all I want.  Even David and Mary know that they're secondary to Robin and Mal.  This is everything I've ever wanted, and there's a not-so-insignificant part of me that fears losing it all.<br/>Spoilers: Non-magical, modern AU with a polyamorous bent where Robin and Mal are married and 13 years older than Regina.  Just go with it.<br/>Warnings: No standard warnings apply.<br/>Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo<br/>Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/<br/>Archive: ShatterStorm Productions &amp; AO3 only…all others ask for permission &amp; we'll see…<br/>Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
<p>Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.</p>
<p>Author’s Notes: Okay, so this fic is really kind of multiple layers of meta, ngl… This is a fic based on a novel based on a fic based on two TV shows in which Lana Parrilla starred.  Just let that sink in for a minute, okay?  LOLOL  And I'm not even sure that something like this has ever been done before, but there you go.  So that said, I just wanted to have a little fun, and play with baby!Regina with an older, married Robin and Mal in a poly situation.  And let's be honest, it's not an OQ theme week without me writing a DOQ piece, y'all.  LOLOL  And this may or may not turn into a new verse, who knows?  The meanings of the orchids came from this <a href="https://www.floweraura.com/blog/find-out-what-do-different-colors-orchids-mean">site</a>.</p>
<p>Dedication: My muses, as usual…</p>
<p>Beta: Not currently, but Taylor's the best cheerleader 5eva!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Letting myself into the house after a long day of classes and what felt like an even longer shift at the club, all I want is a long, hot shower and to slip into bed.  Robin had stopped into the club earlier on his way home from work to say he and Mal were meeting up with August and Emma tonight for a double date, and that they hoped to be home before me.  There had been an odd, almost manic energy to him that practically screamed that he and Mal would be getting laid tonight …and I wouldn't.  The fiery blaze of jealousy reared its ugly head at that thought, but only briefly.  Work took precedence and besides, it's not like the three of us have any sort of exclusivity clause to our relationship.  I knew that when I first starting seeing them and moved into this house that has become my home.  </p>
<p>Shaking my head in an attempt to get rid of the negative thoughts trying to creep in, I head into the kitchen to refill my Hydroflask and grab a banana.  On the island stands a cut glass vase with five perfect orchids in brilliant shades of pink, purple, red, green, and blue, as well as an ivory envelope with her name on it in the gorgeous hand lettering that Mal is known for.  Setting aside my Hydroflask, I pick up the envelope and trace the letters of my name with a fingertip before opening it to take out the exquisitely decorated card.  The design is a watercolor painting of the three of us snuggled on the couch from one of our many movie nights, from a selfie that Robin took with my phone at Mal's insistence.  It's been my lock screen ever since.  Underneath the painting, Mal has lettered in the words <i>We Three</i> with a heart comprised of our three favorite colors.  The inside is filled with Mal's precisely flowing handwriting and signed by both her and Robin.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Dear Regina,</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>You probably have no idea why you've received this card.  You've been so busy of late, between school and work, that you've likely forgotten just how much time has passed.  It's nearly Spring Break, and we have something special planned for you.  Finish the snack that we know you're going to eat, then come find us in the bedroom.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>We love you.</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Mal and Robin</i>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>The card goes back into its envelope, so that I can frame them later to put on the wall in my little office.  I have so much of Mal's art already, but this is special, as are the orchids.  They'll be dried and pressed, as well, for posterity.  Wiping at the tears in my eyes, I make sure to fill my Hydroflask and eat my banana.  I can't hear anything in the rest of the house.  They've probably fallen asleep already.  Tonight was a late night closing up after the club closed, and I really should go over my notes for Abnormal Psych tomorrow, but I'm exhausted and just want to go curl up with Mal and Robin right now.</p>
<p>Decision made, I grab the vase and card, as well as my other things, and head down to my office to drop everything off.  Tomorrow is my late day for classes and I'm off from the club, so I can get up a little earlier than normal to do my studying.  Stepping into my bathroom, I take a quick shower to slough off the craptitude of the day, Robin's voice from the day I moved in ringing in my head with his <i>One of the few rules in this house is that we don't go to bed angry or unwilling to discuss whatever's on our minds.</i>  Once dressed in sleep shorts, a tank top, and one of Robin's hoodies that I stole and just never gave back, I pull my hair up into a quick braid before making the trek to the master bedroom, Hydroflask swinging in one hand.</p>
<p>The door is closed, but I can see the light glowing faintly through the crack, so knocking lightly.  At the sound of Robin's voice, I open the door to see both of them sitting on the bed, backs up against the headboard, wearing their own sleepwear.  Mal is resting her head on Robin's shoulder, worrying at her bottom lip in that manner that always indicates she's nervous and unsure about something, and Robin's smile is just a bit too bright for his own good, his own indicator of uncertainty.  A quick glance around the room reveals several fat beeswax candles flickering on every possible surface, and a fire going in the fireplace.  The faint sounds of Stevie Nicks' <i>Bella Donna</i> album are playing in the background.  They've gone all out, and my heart clenches in sudden fear of what's about to happen.</p>
<p>"Mal?  Robin?  What's going on?"  My voice is far steadier than I expect it to be.</p>
<p>Mal stretches out a hand toward me, still not moving her head from Robin's shoulder.  "Come here, Little One?"</p>
<p>Without thought, I climb onto the bed to settle between them, letting Robin take my Hydroflask and phone and set them on his nightstand.  They both offer sweet kisses of greeting, which do help to ground me back in this relationship that has come to mean so much to me.  Yes, we all have our other relationships, individually and together, but this is all I want.  Even David and Mary know that they're secondary to Robin and Mal.  This is everything I've ever wanted, and there's a not-so-insignificant part of me that fears losing it all.</p>
<p>"Did you see the card and flowers?" Robin asks when Mal goes oddly quiet and shy again.</p>
<p>"I did.  Thank you both.  You know I love your art, Mal."  I press another kiss to her lips, then turn to do the same to him.  "And you both know orchids are my favorite flowers. But where did you find that blue one?  It's such a bold and striking color!"</p>
<p>"It took some time to find it," Robin replies slowly, looking past me to Mal.  A silent conversation passes between them, and I love watching the easy communion between them that's come from a ten year marriage.  Robin nods and smiles, stroking her cheek.  "Do you know the meaning behind the colors, Regina?"</p>
<p>Now it's my turn to feel shy.  "No, but I probably should, given all the flowers you've showered me with over the past…"  And suddenly it hits me that we've been together for about a year now.</p>
<p>"You've lost track of time, haven't you, Little One?" Mal asks, pulling my attention from the stormier blue of Robin's eyes to the summer sky blue of hers, and I nod and duck my head sheepishly.  She cups my chin and tugs gently until I meet her gaze.  "Today is the one year anniversary of the first time we all got together."</p>
<p>"It is?"</p>
<p>"Mm-hmm.  And Robin and I have been thinking of ways to commemorate this anniversary of ours.  We wanted something special because you mean so much to us."</p>
<p>"You both mean so much to me, too."  I can feel the tears in my eyes, hear them in my tone already.  "I've never felt quite like this before."</p>
<p>"That's exactly what we were hoping you'd say," Robin says.  "How would you feel about making this a bit more permanent?"</p>
<p>I can feel my eyes grow wider at the realization of what he's just said.  Mal nods at me, then I turn around to stare at Robin, seeing the same look on his face.  "P-Permanent?"</p>
<p>Robin reaches into the pocket of his sweats to pull out a small black velvet ring box.  "Regina, love, we know what we have isn't conventional by any means, but we love you and we want to make our threesome official."</p>
<p>"Little One, we don't want to just be that married couple with their little friend on the side.  Not that <i>we</i> ever saw it that way, of course.  But we want our primary relationship to be seen as, well…"</p>
<p>"We three," I whisper, blood rushing in my ears at the realization that what I've been wanting for so long is finally becoming a reality.  "Yes.  Yes, please!  That's all I've wanted for months now."</p>
<p>Mal now cups my face in both hands, kissing me sweetly and slowly, and my heart bursts with love and a sense of <i>rightness</i>.  She pulls back to rest her forehead against mine, and I can see the tears in her eyes that match the ones building in my own.  "I love you, Regina, and I want everyone to know it."</p>
<p>"I want that, too," I whisper, "but I was afraid I was being too selfish."</p>
<p>"Why would you think you were being selfish, love?"</p>
<p>It hurts to admit it, but we all swore to honesty from day one.  "Because you and Mal are married, you're an established couple, and I'm just this twenty-two-year-old kid you picked up in a bar a year ago to have fun with."</p>
<p>Mal's eyes widen at that.  "That is <i>not</i>--"</p>
<p>"I know, but that's how I feel sometimes.  You're both older than I am and you've been together for so long and in this open marriage and…"  Shrugging helplessly, I let out a soft sound that is half-laugh and half-sob, especially when she reaches out to wipe at my tears.  "I've been terrified that something might happen to make this all end."</p>
<p>"Not going to happen, love," Robin says, rubbing my back gently.  "Not on our part at least.  We want you with us.  We've actually wanted to do this since Thanksgiving, but decided to wait until our first anniversary to make it more special."</p>
<p>"I feel so shitty now for being so irrationally jealous when you stopped by the club tonight to tell me about your date with August and Emma.  It had me all upset all night, and I hated that I was feeling it because I felt so possessive and that was so wrong.  But I love you both so much and I don't want to lose you."</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about that, love, because we're not going anywhere."</p>
<p>"Robin, show her the ring?" Mal asks, voice cracking slightly.</p>
<p>"Oh, right!" he says, and we all laugh.  </p>
<p>We shift so that I'm back in the middle and the box is in front of me before he opens it.  It's a silver band with a triple infinity loop of silver, gold, and rose gold woven and inextricably bound together with a simple heart shape in the center filled with stones in our favorite colors, just like the heart in the card Mal had made for me.</p>
<p>"It's beautiful," I whisper, barely able to speak.  "Will you put it on me?"</p>
<p>"Read the inscription in the band first, Little One," Mal says.  "Then we'll put it on you."</p>
<p>Curiosity at her words has me pulling the ring from the box to stare at the words engraved in the band.</p>
<p>
  <i>We 3 MRR</i>
</p>
<p>As one, they take the ring from me and clearly intentionally slip it on my left hand ring finger.  They have made a decision that I've been wishing and praying for all these months, but couldn't talk about for fear of ruining the chances of it ever happening.</p>
<p>And now it has.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>